Rising Saints
by xxXAri-chanXxx
Summary: All the knights have fallen and all the kings put in check. We have no time to wait-we must see what move is next. All left free is the soaring birds-with restless hearts and minds. With so much pain carved into their wings it'd drive them blind.Restless heart that was full of pain-it was only you she wanted to gain…to find you… SEQUEL TO DYING DEVILS HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sequel to my Tekken Fanfiction Dying Devils. Meet Natsumi Kazama, a nine year old girl growing up in the chaotic world with a war that has been going on since she was born. I know brand new OC's are hard to get into if you just got over losing one, but don't worry. I think you'll like 'Nat-Nat'. Enjoy and please review! This isn't a very informational first chapter, but I did the best I could.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Natsumi, this is gone far enough."

Natsumi bit her lip and twiddled her thumbs, "She's been bullying me…"

Haruto and Asami Kazama stood behind her. Haruto then asked with a concerned face, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Natsumi bit her lip, "I wasn't sure how-_Otousan_." It almost seemed as if she was struggling to speak.

Her teacher turned to Mr. and Mrs. Kazama, "Can your daughter step outside?" Haruto patted Natsumi's shoulder and she nodded. She stepped out into the hall and leaned against the wall. _I always get so nervous in parent teacher conferences-I feel so fake…if only that stupid girl wasn't always messing with me!_

She lid down to the floor. The floor was so shiny. The janitor must have waxed it right after school ended. She saw her reflection. She wore the standard Osaka Middle School uniform which was just like high school's. A white blouse, soft yellow sweater vest, blue plaid skirt, white socks and brown loafers.

Her dark, dark hair were into two low pigtails with a white headband not even holding back her stringy bangs.

_I just feel like I don't fit in…maybe it's because my eyes are so round. _

Most of the children-well most of the people in Japan has almond shaped eyes, but hers were so round. They weren't really as round as she thought. Hisa Nakamura, the girl who bullied Natsumi, made them out to be. She picked on everybody anyway-and usually Natsumi ignored her. However today it all got on Natsumi's last nerves. Not because Hisa was always making fun of Natsumi. It was because she was torturing Natsumi's best friend, Karter. Karter Miller was an American-and no one made fun of him because of that. They teased him because of his blonde hair. Some Japanese girls did dye their hair blonde, but Karter's was almost _white_.

Natsumi could feel the fire igniting in her gut and she forced it down. She crawled over to the door and pressed her ear to it.

"_Natsumi is a very bright child-. She's skipped a grade and might skip another-however," _her teacher said, _"Her behavior has changed dramatically for the past few months. She just seems gloomy and won't put any effort into her studies…"_

Natsumi folded her self up and sighed. She had to protect Karter. She wanted to fight Hisa so bad but Haruto told her that if she picked any fights her training privileges would be taken away. So instead of fighting she-

She door opened and she shot up. Haruto and Asami walked out with no expression. No anger or hurt. No disappointment. Natsumi wasn't sure what to think. They stared down the hallway and the three walked in silence.

Haruto then sighed, "Natsumi, you need to contain your anger. You know if anyone bothers you you report to us or Asuka and we'll take care of it."

"But I _did_," Natsumi said, "Asuka said if she kept picking on us that I should-" She stopped herself not wanting to bring trouble to Asuka.

Asami turned an eye to her, "If Asuka's being a bad influence on you-"

"No, no-" she straightened her shoulders, "Okaasan, she's not. I-just didn't want to punch Hisa-"

"So you threw a bowl of noodle as her head?…" Asuka began as soon as Natsumi told her everything. Natsumi was now in a pair flannel pants and her school blouse. She sat crossed legged in front of Asuka Kazama in Asuka's bedroom. Asuka ran her own dojo and had been doing so a few years after Natsumi was born. Thankfully Natsumi lived with Asuka. She loved Haruto and Asami, but they were a little strict.

Asuka burst into laughter.

Natsumi couldn't help but giggle then she cried out, "Onee-san this is all your fault!"

Asuka wiped away her tears, "How's this my fault?"

"You told me to do it!" Natsumi raised her voice in accusation.

"How many times have I told you not to listen to me," Asuka stretched up her arms and fell flat on her belly where she was facing her stereo. She turned up the music slightly.

"…She wasn't teasing me…she was trying to hurt Karter."

Asuka turned back, "…Why?"

"She was pulling his hair," Natsumi explained, "She always makes fun of him because of his hair."

'Yeah…he looks like vanilla pudding."

"Asuka!"

Asuka laughed, "You know I'm just joking. I love Karter. Though I wish he had some balls."

Natsumi snorted, "Me too. He can't help he's so meek…I would be to if I were in a foreign country where I can barely speak their language. I'm bilingual so….maybe that's why I hang out with him. He's really nice!"

"Yeah," Asuka rolled her eyes and climbed on her bed, "I know."

Natsumi hugged her knees and looked away, "When's…she coming home."

Asuka perked up, "Miya?…I don't know."

"She's been gone fore three months, "Natsumi continued, "Maybe she found-"

"I said I don't know!"

Natusmi was used to Asuka's snaps and just sat there in silence. Asuka's eye brows pushed together and she came over to Natsumi and said softly, "I know…I miss her too. I'm sorry."

"You know…I was really scared," Natsumi said quietly.

"Oh…because Hisa was going to hurt Karter?"

Natsumi shook her head, "No…when I saw her yank his hair it was almost as if something dark bubbled inside and made me hot and angry. I could feel heat come up inside like I was a furnace…then dark things began to cloud my eyes…I think I was fainting or something? But that-"

"Don't worry about it," Asuka assured though her voice seemed rushed when she said it, "Sometimes when a heap of emotions falls on you feel…dizzy."

Natsumi noticed her tone but nodded anyway, "…Asuka, sometimes I feel different from everybody else…"

"Everybody's different, "Asuka said and patted her hair, "…Now you go to bed…tomorrow it Saturday so that means its me and you one on one together early at six."

Natsumi nodded, "You're right. Goodnight Asuka," she stood and headed for the door.

"Hey."

Natsumi turned around.

Asuka then said with a strange look of uncertainty, "Don't…try to get angry okay?"

Natsumi was a bit confused but nodded anyway. _Don't get angry?…why?_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Second chapter finally! Don't quote me on the Japanese, once again. I did the best I could! So please enjoy and review!

Chapter 2

Natsumi stood silently on the tiled stone. She wore her white kimono and wide black pants. Today she left her long hair down with a white sash on her forehead. On her heads were cerulean and indigo fighting gloves with a star shaped metal stub in the middle. Her fare feet stung the hot ground as the afternoon sun beat down.

She bowed to her invisible partner and began to do a series of blocks and attacks.

A skinny boy stood there with big blue eyes in awe, books clutched to his chest as he watched her from the doorway. His wispy bleach blonde hair flew in the faint breeze.

"I won't properly acknowledge you until you say something," she said, without stopping or looking at him. She kicked high, "Yah!"

He blushed a bit, "Yeah…Hi Natsumi."

She turned to and smiled full of sweetness, "Hello Karter!"

His tense shoulders relaxed. He walked out to her, "Miss Asuka said class was already over-why are you still out here?"

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Ummm…is this a trick question?"

She placed her hands on her hips, "Only if you let it trick you."

"B-Because I want to?" he answered.

"Exactly," her face brightened, "I want to train. So let me."

"But training's over."

She rolled her eyes, "I just want to. So-" she stretched her arms above her head, "-what'd you want?"

He blinked in surprise and suddenly bowed very low. Then in a rush, "I wanted to thank you for saving me from Hisa!"

"Err-" she twisted her lips, "I didn't save you."

He looked up with droopy eyes and a matching smile, "Yes you did. You always do."

She clapped her hands, "That's what friends are for!"

He grinned, "I don't know what'd I'd do without you! I can't even speak Japanese-I'd get lost around here-"

She side punched his shoulder, though she did it lightly it made him flinch, "You _do_ get lost, Karter."

He almost dropped his books and said sheepishly, "-Anyways I was wondering if you could guide me to the library…I forgot where it was again."

She laughed, "Alright let me change into some regular clothes. Maybe we can hit the arcade after!"

She had changed into a dark turquoise tank top, blue jean Capris, and a white short jacket with elbow length sleeves. On her feet were blue shoes which almost resembled swim shoes. She wore her favorite whitehead band with her dark hair hanging down close to her waist.

She led him to the library and let him turn in his books. Soon they were wandering around the city.

"This city's a maze," Karter groaned.

Natsumi skipped beside him, "You'll get the hang of it." She roamed a ahead of him, causing him to panic and chase after her.

She rounded into an arcade and grinned at all the games. With all of their pocket money they competed in every game they liked: Fighting games, shooting games, car games, etc. Karter lost every single one. He actually didn't like the arcade-or games for that matter. He only went to please Natsumi. She was the only friend he had since he moved to Japan. He couldn't afford to lose her.

"Alright what next?" she asked putting both hands behind her head lazily.

He huffed tiredly but smiled. He scanned the dimmed room on lighted by black lights. He then pointed, "How bout DDR?"

Her grin slowly vanished. Dance Dance Revolution. _"Ai-e-ai-e-aii I'm you're little butterfly!" Miya hummed the words as her feet shuffled to the arrows with immaculate skill. Natsumi watched with excited eyes in awe. _

"_Here comes the tricky part," Miya muttered. Her hand clamped down on the beam behind her. She put her full support on it and her feet went faster now that she didn't have to worry about her upper half._

_Natsumi began to jump up and down happily. People had already gathered watching Miya defeat the highest setting on the game. As the song ended Miya shifted back up and bowed slightly to the screen. People cheered and Miya smirked with success. She leapt off the platform, "And that's how it's done."_

"_Will you teach me how to do that?"_

_Miya chuckled, "We'll start you on beginner."_

Natsumi looked away, "Er…maybe some other time Karter."

"It-it's okay."

They left the arcade and began to walk down the sidewalk. It was getting darker and Natsumi began to feel cold.

It felt awkward to walk in silence to Karter so he tried to start up a conversation, "So um…how's Asuka?"

"She's good. Strict as ever about training."

This caused him to smile, "I don't see why. You're very good."

She shoved her hands in her pockets, "That's what it looks like to an outsider, but-well she says I start off really good, then my mind wanders somewhere else and so do my hands."

"Well," he thought a moment, "When I want to concentrate I clear everything out of my head and leave only the thing I need to focus on."

"It's hard…there's been a lot on my mind lately…"

This he already knew, but he resulted in keeping his mouth shut. He always found it better to keep his nose out of things, unless they let him in. "I'm sorry…well how are your mom and dad?"

"My-mom?" she looked over at him, "You know-you know she's fine. Otousan too."

"That's dad in Japanese, right?" he asked, bashfully.

She nodded, "There are several forms really. Like how in English there's slang well if you were talking directly to your mother you'd call her Okaasan and your father you'd call him Otousan. If you're talking about them to someone else you'd say Haha and Chichi."

He nodded, "I see-I have a lot to learn."

"You sure do," she laughed.

"Well I know English, French, Russian, and German-"

"But the only language you don't know is of the country you actually come to," she laughed.

He then remembered something, "How's Miss Miya? She still on her trip?"

Natsumi stopped walking. She then turned and smiled, "Yeah…well I haven't heard from her." She walked again. Karter could sense something odd.

He then asked, "She's on some sort of vacation right?"

Natsumi erased her grin when he wasn't looking straight ahead, "Yeah…"

Karter noticed her happy tone drop dramatically and said nothing else as they continued.

Natsumi slipped out of her shoes and into her slippers as she entered the dojo and went upstairs to where she an Asuka lived. There were several rooms above the dojo. The sitting room, kitchen, single bathroom, Natsumi's room, Asuka's room, and what used to be Miya's room. It was still her room-but every time Natsumi tried to go in there it felt so cold. It was if Miya never inhabited it at all. Fun Miya, who was very intelligent. She who read over a thousand entertainment and educational books-educating herself most her life. Natsumi considered Miya a genius who'd rather be happy dancing and fighting (her professions) than making large sums of money inventing or being a professor in a highly respected subject.

Miya and Asuka had started their own dojo when Natsumi was three years old. Since Haruto had been retiring from being a teach of Kazama style Natsumi went along with Asuka and Miya to learn how to train.

Natsumi was by far the best pupil. The only reason she had been slacking was because of Miya's leave. She often found herself day dreaming that Miya was still there.

Miya had promised Natsumi she'd return shortly-after her business what dealt with. What business, Natsumi wasn't too sure. Miya had told her very little, next to nothing. She mentioned one name of someone she had to find. However, the name was foreign and Natsumi couldn't remember it, or pronounce it for that matter.

It had been three months. Natsumi felt like she was going to crack.

Natsumi trudged into the kitchen. Asuka looked up from the counter, "You're late!"

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"I know I'm not strict like dad and mom but-" Asuka tightened her fists, "I promised that I'd-"

"You promised you'd take good care of me, I know," Natsumi opened the pizza box. Olives. _Yuck._

"Nat, I'm _serious_," Asuka crossed her arms, "I'm worried about you…your mood has just…changed…"

Natsumi snapped, "And you know why!…Why'd she have to leave, huh? Why she have to-to-**leave** me!" Natsumi's lips trembled and tears brimmed at her eyes.

Asuka's face broke into a sympathetic expression. She came to Natsumi and enfolded her in her arms, "She didn't leave you…you know why she left-"

"No we don't," Natsumi shivered as she cried, "She-she just up and left-"

"I know it's hard for you to understand right now," Asuka kept a firm grip around the girl, "…But in due time…" She sighed and tightened her arms around her. Natsumi buried her self in Asuka, but then suddenly pulled away.

"Tears," Natsumi sniffled, "never solved a thing. I…need to sort my feelings out in my head. If I achieve balance I won't be a mess."

"Spoken like a true Kazama," Asuka smiled, grabbed a napkin, and began to wipe the water off Natsumi's face, "Nat, sometimes I forget you're only nine."

"Nine and three quarters."

Asuka threw her head back and laughed. She then replied, "Yes, yes. I was told Miya was the same way when she was your age. Headstrong and witty. You have plenty differences though…Miya can read a mile like you but never can sit still. If she has to she taps her foot or bobs her head." She chuckled and balled the napkin up.

"Well, you don't read much."

"Mom and dad can sit still…but they don't read much. I-" she then said seriously, "-what _do_ they do?"

"Sleep. Meditate. Lecture."

Asuka laughed once more and ruffled Natsumi's hair, " I wonder who you get it from then."

"Yeah me too," Natsumi said quietly and turned to leave.

"You're not going to eat?"

"Lost my appetite," Natsumi disappeared through the doorway. Asuka frowned.

Natsumi sat in front of the small TV in her room, biting her knuckle. She wanted to meditate but was too afraid she get upset because of Miya and the commotion before. She tried to watch TV but she didn't like too many cartoons. Spongebob was okay-but she liked the music channel the most, but they weren't doing any countdowns for music videos. So she was stuck with the news.

There had been a war going on globally for as long as Natsumi could remember. It was caused by the Mishima Zaibatsu. Slowly through Natsumi's own existence they had been capturing countries by invading them or bombing them mercilessly. Some countries were already mobilizing their militaries-therefore the nervous biting of the knuckle continued.

_Russia's starting to get worried. I hope they don't do anything drastic, _Natsumi thought, _We haven't heard anything from China either…please, don't let them attack America…please._

Then there was the face. That so familiar face that had carved itself in her memory. Jin Kazama. The head of the Zaibatsu. They called him mad. They called him evil. Natsumi was too scared to say a word.

She reached under the mattress of her bed and pulled out a photograph. Miya had told her she had to take a short trip because she had unanswered questions and if they didn't get answered then things would never be the same. How ironic Natsumi had gathered to many unanswered questions as well.

"_Wait-!" Natsumi ran to Miya as she was opening the front door with a backpack on. Miya turned._

"_Take me with you. We can figure things out together!"_

_Miya knelt down and patted her shoulder, "No, Nat-Nat. You have to help Asuka run the dojo."_

"_But-I have so many questions too…"_

_Miya smiled a bit and reached into her back pocket. She handed a Polaroid picture to Natsumi, "Let this answer a few."_

And so it had…at least Natsumi wanted it too. The picture was of a younger Miya kissing a teenage boy's cheek. They were dressed formally as if it were for a special occasion. The boy in the picture was none other than Jin Kazama himself.

Miya had told Natsumi she preferred Natsumi not to watch newscasts about the war-but Natsumi was so interested. Who was Jin Kazama? Why was he doing this? Was his rival, the head of G Corporation, Kazuya Mishima really his father? (And as Natsumi researched to find it was true). Most importantly was he family? His last name was Kazama…but every time she asked anyone they answered simply said it was better left unsaid.

Those facts confirmed it. Miya and Jin grew up together and he was related to Natsumi. The shifty way her family went on about it was a great clue. Who wouldn't be scared to admit a warlord slaughtering thousands of people with military force was kin?

Natsumi still munched on her knuckle. Her eyes drifted back up to the tiny screen. Footage was playing of the warlord as he was making some speech. Suddenly his eyes locked on the camera and Natsumi felt his eyes stared right into hers-even though she knew that was impossible.

His chocolate eyes sent a wave of nausea over her. She bit harder on her flesh, making her blood rip out of her skin. She looked down and saw the red fluid dripping out. The sickness spread over her and she felt all the heat leave her body with flashes blinding her eyes. She then fell unconscious.

A/N: Ahhh cliffhangers. Hate me all you want. Review plz!


End file.
